The Beatles:The Night Before (Guitar Tabs)
e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| D|-------------------------------|----------------------------4--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D e|------- 2------ ----2-- -------|2------ ----2-- ----2-- -------| B|--------3-----------3----------|3-----------3-------3----------| G|--------2-----------2----------|2-----------2-------2----------| D|--------0-----------0----------|0-----------0-------0----------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D7 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7-----------7----------|7-----------7-------7---7---7--| G|--------5-----------5----------|5-----------5-------5---5---5--| D|------------7-----------7------|7-----------7-------7---7---7--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| F e|------- 1---1-- ----1-- -------|1---1-- ----1-- ----1-- 1------| B|--------1---1-------1----------|1---1-------1-------1---1------| G|--------2---2-------2----------|2---2-------2-------2---2------| D|--------3---3-------3----------|3---3-------3-------3---3------| A|--------3---3-------3----------|3---3-------3-------3---3------| E|--------1---1-------1----------|1---1-------1-------1---1------| F7 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------6-----------6----------|6-----------6-------6---6---6--| G|--------8-----------8----------|8-----------8-------8---8---8--| D|------------7------------------|----7-------7-------7---7---7--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ----7-/ 8------ 7------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|------------4-/-5-------4------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G7 e|------- 3---3-- 3------ -------|3------ ----3-- ----3-- 3------| B|--------6---6---6--------------|6-----------6-------6---6------| G|--------4---4---4--------------|4-----------4-------4---4------| D|--------5---5---5--------------|5-----------5-------5---5------| A|--------x---x---x--------------|x-----------x-------x---x------| E|--------3---3---3--------------|3-----------3-------3---3------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------8-----------8----------|8-----------8-------8---8---8--| G|-------10----------10----------10----------10------10--10--10--| D|--------9-----------9----------|9-----------9-------9---9---9--| A|-----------10--------------10--|-------10----------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| x x X x X x x X x A7 e|------- 5------ 5---5-- ----5--|5------ 5------ 5---5-- -------| B|--------8-------8---8-------8--|8-------8-------8---8----------| G|--------6-------6---6-------6--|6-------6-------6---6----------| D|--------7-------7---7-------7--|7-------7-------7---7----------| A|--------x-------x---x-------x--|x-------x-------x---x----------| E|--------5-------5---5-------5--|5-------5-------5---5----------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|10------10----------10---------|10------10---------10------10--| G|12------12----------12---------|12------12---------12------12--| D|11------11----------11---------|11------11---------11------11--| A|---------------12----------12--|---------------12--------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:11 D C e|2------ 2------ ------- ----2--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- ----0--| B|3-------3-------------------3--|1-------1---1---1---1-------1--| G|2-------2-------------------2--|0-------0---0---0---0-------0--| D|0-------0-------------------0--|2-------2---2---2---2-------2--| A|-------------------------------|3-------3---3---3---3-------3--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|5------ 5------ ----5-- ----5--|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- ----3--| B|7-------7-----------7-------7--|5-------5---5---5---5-------5--| G|7-------7-----------7-------7--|5-------5---5---5---5-------5--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| We said goodbyes our G A e|3------ 3------ ----3-- ----3--|5------ 5------ 5------ -------| B|3-------3-----------3-------3--|5-------5-------5--------------| G|4-------4-----------4-------4--|6-------6-------6--------------| D|5-------5-----------5-------5--|7-------7-------7--------------| A|5-------5-----------5-------5--|7-------7-------7--------------| E|3-------3-----------3-------3--|5-------5-------5--------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3-------3---3---3---3-------3--|5-------5---5---5---5-------5--| G|4-------4---4---4---4-------4--|6-------6---6---6---6-------6--| D|5-------5---5---5---5-------5--|7-------7---7---7---7-------7--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh the night before) D C e|2------ 2------ ----2-- ----2--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- ----0--| B|3-------3-----------3-------3--|1-------1---1---1---1-------1--| G|2-------2-----------2-------2--|0-------0---0---0---0-------0--| D|0-------0-----------0-------0--|2-------2---2---2---2-------2--| A|-------------------------------|3-------3---3---3---3-------3--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|5------ 5------ ----5-- ----5--|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- ----3--| B|7-------7-----------7-------7--|5-------5---5---5---5-------5--| G|7-------7-----------7-------7--|5-------5---5---5---5-------5--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Love was in your eyes G A e|3------ 3------ ----3-- ----3--|5------ 5------ ----5-- ----5--| B|3-------3-----------3-------3--|5-------5-----------5-------5--| G|4-------4-----------4-------4--|6-------6-----------6-------6--| D|5-------5-----------5-------5--|7-------7-----------7-------7--| A|5-------5-----------5-------5--|7-------7-----------7-------7--| E|3-------3-----------3-------3--|5-------5-----------5-------5--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3-------3-------3---3-------3--|5-------5-------5---5-------5--| G|4-------4-------4---4-------4--|6-------6-------6---6-------6--| D|5-------5-------5---5-------5--|7-------7-------7---7-------7--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh the night before) Bm Gm e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|3------ 3---3-- ----3-- 3------| B|3-------3---3-------3---3------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|4-------4---4-------4---4------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| D|4-------4---4-------4---4------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| E|-------------------------------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3-------3---3-------3----------|3-------3---3-------3----------| G|4-------4---4-------4----------|3-------3---3-------3----------| D|4-------4---4-------4----------|5-------5---5-------5----------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Now today I find (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bm Gm e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|3------ 3------ ----3-- -------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-------3-----------3----------| G|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|3-------3-----------3----------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|5-------5-----------5----------| A|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|5-------5-----------5----------| E|-------------------------------|3-------3-----------3----------| Gm6 Gm e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3-----------3-------3--|5-------3-------3---3-------3--| G|--------4-----------4-------4--|3-------3-------3---3-------3--| D|--------4-----------4-------4--|5-------5-------5---5-------5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you have changed your mind. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh) D G e|2------ 2------ ----2-- 2------|------- 3------ ----3-- -------| B|3-------3-----------3---3------|--------3-----------3----------| G|2-------2-----------2---2------|--------4-----------4----------| D|0-------0-----------0---0------|--------5-----------5----------| A|-------------------------------|--------5-----------5----------| E|-------------------------------|--------3-----------3----------| e|------- 5------ ----5-- ----5--|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7-----------7-------7--|--------3-----------3-------3--| G|--------7-----------7-------7--|--------4-----------4-------4--| D|-------------------------------|--------5-----------5-------5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Treat me like you did the night before. D F G e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- -------|1------ 1---1-- ------/ 3------| B|3-------3---3---3---3----------|1-------1---1---------/-3------| G|2-------2---2---2---2----------|2-------2---2---------/-4------| D|0-------0---0---0---0----------|3-------3---3---------/-5------| A|-------------------------------|3-------3---3---------/-5------| E|-------------------------------|1-------1---1---------/-1------| e|------- 5---5-- 5---5-- ----5--|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7---7---7---7-------7--|1-------1---1-----------3------| G|--------7---7---7---7-------7--|2-------2---2-----------4------| D|-------------------------------|3-------3---3-----------5------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:34 Were you telling lies? (ah, the night before) Was I so unwise? (ah, the night before) When I held you near you were so sincere. Treat me like you did the night before. 00:54 e|------- 2---2-- ------- -------|2------ ----2-- ------- -------| B|--------3---3------------------|3-----------3------------------| G|--------2---2------------------|2-----------2------------------| D|--------0---0------------------|0-----------0------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- 5------ ----5-- -------|5------ ----5-- ----5-- 5------| B|--------7-----------7----------|7-----------7-------7---7------| G|--------7-----------7-------7--|7-----------7-------7---7------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:56 Am D e|0------ 0------ 0------ 0------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|1-------1-------1-------1------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2-------2-------2------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|0-------0-------0-------0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D7 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|5-------5-----------5-------5--|--------3-----------3---3---3--| G|5-------5-----------5-------5--|--------5-----------5---5---5--| D|7-------7-----------7-------7--|--------4-----------4---4---4--| A|-------------------------------|--------5-----------5---5---5--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Last night is a night I will remember G e|3------ 3---3-- ------- 3------|3------ 3---3-- ------- 3------| B|3-------3---3-----------5------|3-------3---3-----------3------| G|4-------4---4-----------5------|4-------4---4-----------4------| D|5-------5---5-----------5------|5-------5---5-----------5------| A|5-------5---5-----------3------|5-------5---5-----------5------| E|3-------3---3------------------|3-------3---3-----------3------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------3-----------5----------|3-----------3-----------3------| G|--------4-----------5----------|4-------4-----------4----------| D|--------5-----------5----------|5-------5-----------5----------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you by. Bm E e|2------ 2------ ----2-- 2------|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|3-------3-----------3---3------|0-------0-------0---0---0------| G|4-------4-----------4---4------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| D|4-------4-----------4---4------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|2-------2-----------2---2------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|0-------0-------0---0---0------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- 7---7-- ----7-- ----7--| B|--------7-----------7----------|9-------9---9-------9-------9--| G|--------7-----------7----------|9-------9---9-------9-------9--| D|--------9-----------9----------|9------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| When think of things we did it I A e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| G|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A7 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------8-------8---8----------|8-------8-------8---8---8---8--| G|--------6-------6---6----------|6-------6-------6---6---6---6--| D|--------7-------7---7----------|7-------7-------7---7---7---7--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| makes me wanna cry. 01:07 We said our goodbye (ah, the night before.) Love was in your eyes (ah, the night before). Now today I find you have changed your mind. Treat me like you did the night before. 01:27 e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|1------ 1---1-- ------/ 3------| B|3-------3---3-------3---3------|1-------1---1---------/-3------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-------2---2---------/-4------| D|0-------0---0-------0---0------|3-------3---3---------/-5------| A|-------------------------------|3-------3---3---------/-5------| E|-------------------------------|1-------1---1---------/-1------| e|------- 5------ ----5-- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7-----------7----------|1-------1---1-----------3------| G|--------7-----------7----------|2-------2---2-----------4------| D|-------------------------------|3-------3---3-----------5------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Yes! SOLO 01:30 D C e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|---------B-----R---------------|-------------------------------| D|--------101212--10------7------|--------(5B)6-R-5-------3------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- -B-----R------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------131515--13------10-----|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|------(12B)13-R-12------10-----| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G A e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------5-H-7-B-9-R-7---5------|-------------------------------| D|----7--------------------------|--------(3B)4-R-3--------------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------5------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- --H---- -B--R-- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------13--15--151715--13-----|-------------------------------| G|----14-------------------------|------(10B)11-R-10-------------| D|-------------------------------|------------------------12-----| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D C e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|---------B-----R---------------|-------------------------------| D|--------101212--10------7------|------------5B6R5-------3------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- -B-----R------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------131515--13------10-----|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|----------12B13R12------10-----| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G A e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------5-H-7---7B9R7---5------|-------------------------------| D|----7--------------------------|--------(3B)4-R-3--------------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------5------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- --H---- -B--R-- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------13--15--151715--13-----|-------------------------------| G|----14-------------------------|------(10B)11-R-10-------------| D|-------------------------------|------------------------12-----| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 01:42 When I held you near you were so sincere. Treat me like you did the night before, yeah! 01:53 e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|0-------0---0---0-------0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|5-------5---5-------5-------5--|3---3---3-------3---3----------| G|5-------5---5-------5-------5--|5---5---5-------5---5----------| D|7-------7---7-------7-------7--|4---4---4-------4---4----------| A|-------------------------------|5---5---5-------5---5----------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Last night is a night I will remember e|3------ 3---3-- ------- -------|3------ ----3-- 3------ 3------| B|3-------3---3------------------|3-----------3---3-------3------| G|4-------4---4------------------|4-----------4---4-------4------| D|5-------5---5------------------|5-----------5---5-------5------| A|5-------5---5------------------|5-----------5---5-------5------| E|3-------3---3------------------|3-----------3---3-------3------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|3-------3-----------3----------|5-----------3-------3-------3--| G|4-------4-----------4----------|5-----------4-------4-------4--| D|5-------5-----------5----------|5-----------5-------5-------5--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you by. e|2------ 2------ ------- -------|0------ 0------ ------- -------| B|3-------3----------------------|0-------0----------------------| G|4-------4----------------------|1-------1----------------------| D|4-------4----------------------|2-------2----------------------| A|2-------2----------------------|2-------2----------------------| E|-------------------------------|0-------0----------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- 7------ ----7-- ----8--| B|7-------7-----------7-------7--|9-------9-----------9-------9--| G|7-------7-----------7-------7--|9-------9-----------9-------9--| D|9-------9-----------9-------9--|9------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| When think of things we did it I x x x x x x x x e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------|0---0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2---2---2-------2---2---2---2--| G|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2---2---2-------2---2---2---2--| D|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2---2---2-------2---2---2---2--| A|0-------0-------0---0---0------|0---0---0-------0---0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|8-------8-----------8----------|8---8-------8---8-------8---8--| G|6-------6-----------6----------|6---6-------6---6-------6---6--| D|7-------7-----------7----------|7---7-------7---7-------7---7--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| makes me wanna cry. 02:04 Were you telling lies? (ah, the night before) Was I so unwise? (ah, the night before) When I held you near you were so sincere. Treat me like you did the night before, 02:24 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ -------|1------ ----1-- ------- 1------| B|3-------3---3---3--------------|1-----------1-----------1------| G|2-------2---2---2--------------|2-----------2-----------2------| D|0-------0---0---0--------------|3-----------3-----------3------| A|-------------------------------|3-----------3-----------3------| E|-------------------------------|1-----------1-----------1------| e|5------ 5------ ----5-- ----5--|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7-------7-----------7-------7--|--------1---1-------1---1---1--| G|7-------7-------7---7-------7--|--------2---2-------2---2---2--| D|-------------------------------|--------3---3-------3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| like night the before (. e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|1-------1---1-------1---1------|1------------------------------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2------------------------------| D|0-------0---0-------0---0------|0------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7-----------7---7------|7------------------------------| G|--------5-----------5---5------|5------------------------------| D|--------7-----------7---7------|7------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|---------B-----R---------------|-------------------------------| D|--------101212--10--7----------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------10B11--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|10-----------------------------| e|------- -B-----R------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------131515--13--10---------|-------------------------------| G|------------------------12B13--|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|12-----------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs